Life Goes On
by Khloe1992
Summary: Elena has made the choice to be with Damon and she loves him but being Elena Gilbert, she struggles with obstacles which leads her relationship with Damon a bit shaky. Can her relationship survive? Can she save her most impotant friendship thats at the risk to be lost forever? Read to see what happens in this romantic and suspenseful story that keeps you wondering.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries story I'm writing so I hope you enjoy it. To be clear, this story will be written in Elena's point of view, maybe another character's point of view later on. This story is set after 4x23***

Dear Diary,

It's been a week since I made my choice on who I want to be with and I chose Damon. With Damon, I feel free and loved beyond compare and it feels great. The sire bond showed me how much Damon means to me and how much he means for me. His love for me has exposed his humanity that has been hidden for a long time. Choosing Damon might be the worst decision I've ever made but I love him. I love Damon Salvatore and nothing can possibly change the way I feel about him. Nothing.

Forever & Always,

Elena

I close my diary and hide it under Damon's bed. With all these emotions crowding up after writing, I decide to go to the lake house to think about various things or maybe read a book. Damon and Matt are doing who knows what and Damon won't be back til' 6 PM so I will have some time to myself. Before I leave, I pick a random book from the shelf and head out. I finally reach the lake house and sit outside in the dock. I take out the book and see its _Wuthering Heights _by Ellis Bell. I can just remember it like it was yesterday when Stefan lend me the book soon after we met.

I haven't seen Stefan since our heartfelt chat that still tears me up. Oh no, my infatuation with Damon has made me forget all about Stefan. Oh my God, I can't even imagine how he must be feeling after probably seeing Damon and me together. All Stefan has done for me has been helping me. From my emotional human life to my grueling vampire life. I was the love of his life. I for sure owe him an explanation, but where the heck has he been. He hasn't shown up at the boarding house ever since graduation. Maybe I should ask Damon, but he wouldn't know or else he would've told me. Caroline would know, Stefan and her have been very close lately. I take out my phone and call her.

- "Hey Caroline!"

-"Hey Elena, where have you been lately, I've been trying to reach you. We totally need to start shopping for college. I'm so excited!"

-"I'm sorry, Caroline I haven't been able to talk, I've been with Damon."

-"Damon?! What the hell happened with you being in love with Stefan. I thought the sire bond was broken after you switched your humanity off."

-"Ya, about that. I kinda told Damon I loved him after graduation, which I do."

-"Oh my God, was Stefan at the house when you proclaimed your almighty love to Damon?"

-"Ya, I think he was downstairs with Lexi talking. So what?"

-"Are you kidding me, Elena! Stefan must've overheard. No wonder why I haven't seen him since graduation."

-"Oh my God. Stefan is gone because of me. He must've thought that once the sire bond was broken, I would've turned back to the girl who chose him, before he saved her after the car crash."

-"Duhh! I seriously just lost my best friend because of your romantic relationship with Damon."

-"Hey, don't blame Damon on any of this. I love him."

-"That's great, I'll meet u back at the boarding house at 7, maybe Damon knows something about it."

-"I don't think so, he would've told me if Stefan left. He sure knows that even though I love him, I still care about Stefan. Maybe Matt knows something, I'll tell Damon to bring him over."

-"Ok, see you later, vamp."

I hang up the phone and and get in my car and drive back home. All I can think about is where Stefan could be and why he would leave. I wish I didn't have to worry about anything and everything could just be peaceful but after being born as Elena Gilbert, nothing will be normal. Luckily, once I get home, it won't be long til' I see and Damon to help ease the worry of his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm home and Damon and Matt are already here, I wonder if Caroline is here too. I open the door and yell out Damon's name.

-"Hey beautiful, Matt and Caroline are here, what's this all about?"

-"I'll tell you once they come downstairs but before they do, can I have a kiss?."

Damon flashes a smile, holds my waist and kisses me. This kiss would have been perfect if I could get Stefan out of my head. I had the feeling Damon knew something was up.

-"Hey Elena, I can sense something is wrong. Did I bite your lip or something?"

-"No it's not that, it's Stefan."

-"What..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Matt and Caroline come walking down stairs with Caroline saying, "What's with the face, Damon?"

"It's nothing. Now what's the problem? Matt says it might have to do something with college."

I can tell Damon is frustrated that I would think of Stefan during our kiss, but why would he get so frustrated when he knows I still care about him and that I'm in love with him, only him.

Caroline breaks the silence and says,"As much as I would love to talk about college and how Tyler is back-"

I blurt out, "Oh my God, when did Tyler get back, I thought he couldn't return to Mystic Falls because of Klaus."

Caroline replies with sass, "Well since you haven't answered my calls, I haven't gotten to tell you about many things. Your my best friend, you should be there for me and for Bonnie, who's not even human anymore."

I can sense Damon and Matt feeling awkward behind us. Matt is probably thinking about his European trip with Rebekah this summer.

"I'm sorry, we can go to the Grill after this with Bonnie", I reply. She nods and says,"Elena and I brought you guys here to ask you a few questions about Stefan."

"I knew it!", Damon shouted. "Well do you have anything on where Stefan could be, he's been gone since graduation.", Caroline replies angrily.

-"He said that after he finally gave Elena the cure, he would leave Mystic Falls and have a life of his own, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have left if Elena didn't chose me ."

-"Well do you know where he's headed, I can't let him go without saying goodbye.", Caroline says softly.

Matt replies,"Me neither."

-"He didn't say where he was headed. He just said he was happy for me and left with Lexi in the SUV.", Damon says.

All I could think about now is why didn't Damon mention this to me especially since I've been around him this whole time. I also wish I could've said goodbye.

-"Do you know anywhere he would've liked to go?", I ask?

-"He mentioned to me once he wanted to go to Portland since he never been there before.", Matt responded.

-"Great! We can all go looking for him tomorrow, I think I know the way Stefan might've went to reach Portland.", Caroline said.

Everyone agrees and we plan to go searching tomorrow at noon. Before Matt left, Caroline and I left to go to the Grill to meet up with Bonnie. It's been a while since us three have had a nice conversation without supernatural talk. We reach the Grill and find Bonnie waiting for us in the table next to the fire.

-"Hey Bonnie! It's been a while since I've seen you. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I'm having some issues with Stefan and Damon.", I said.

-"It's fine. Anyway, what's wrong with you, Stefan and Damon, I thought you finally made your choice."

-"I did. I love Damon but hearing how Stefan left without a goodbye kills me inside and unfortunately Damon can sense it with just a kiss."

-"You really miss him, do you."

-"I do, since we have a whole lot of history together but I made my choice to be with Damon. He's the man I'm in love with. I just love Stefan as a friend like I do with you guys. "

-"I always thought once the sire bond was broken, you would turn back to the girl who loved Stefan uncontrollably."

-"I did too but the sire bond taught me a lot about Damon and once it was broken I was still in love with him."

-"I can see that."

-"Tomorrow we're gonna search for Stefan, it would be great if you could join us."

-"I'd love to help besides have you heard Tyler is back!"

-"I did! How did this all happen?"

-"It was Klaus' graduation present to me since he knew it might've not accepted his first class ticket to New Orleans with him.", Caroline said with a smile.

-"Oh my God, he's so in love with you. Did he say anything else?!"

-"He told me that Tyler is my first love but he intends for him to be my last however long it takes. After getting to know him, I realize how a gentleman Klaus has become, he seems like Stefan nowadays."

-"You totally want me to ditch Damon and live happily ever after with Stefan."

-"Am I that obvious?"

-"Yes and it's not going to happen. I made my choice and you know it."

-"Fine, so Bonnie how's your hot relationship with Jeremy."

-"Don't forget he's my brother, Caroline."

-"No comment.", Bonnie says cracking a smile.

After Caroline finally convinced Bonnie to spill and me explaining about how I used the cure on Katherine, I head home. I reach home and change into some white lace trimmed boy shorts and a red tank top. I get in bed finding Damon reading a book. I decide to to break the silence.

-"If you put that book down we can have some fun."

Before I know it, Damon throws the book on the floor and begins to kiss me. Every kiss we share makes me want more. He starts leading his kisses to my neck but before I can let him continue I ask him, "Why didn't you tell me Stefan was leaving. Since you knew I still cared about him, you wouldn't have left him leave without saying goodbye to me and my friends."

I knew I asked this question at a wrong time but I couldn't help but ask. Damon lefts his head and answers,"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I just thought if he said goodbye for good to you, you would have a change of heart and ditch me for him. I will admit that I didn't tell you because I was scared you would let me go and maybe I got jealous of how perfect and happy your past relationships had been with him. Again, I'm sorry."

I seriously have no words. How could Damon not still trust me with saying goodbye to someone I dearly loved and who was leaving for good after I confessed my love to him instead of Stefan. I don't know if I should just tell Damon it's ok and it was just him being protective or to just argue with him about how we need to trust each other or we won't work out. I can see Damon just wondering what I'm gonna say. I know what i need to say.

-"I just need some time to think this over for a bit, will you excuse me. I'll be back soon."

-"Sure."

I grab my diary underneath the bed and head to Stefan's room to be alone. I lock the door, grab a pen, and get in his bed ready to write.

Dear Diary,

I just figured out Damon didn't trust me with saying goodbye to Stefan who apparently is gone for good after confessing my love to him instead of Stefan. I chose Damon. I, worried our relationship won't work without trust. What should I do? Maybe I should talk to Damon tomorrow to work things out. I don't want our relationship to end, after all, I'm still in love with him after what he did. So what, every couple has problems. Our situations are what makes your relationship with someone even stronger. I sure learned this with Matt and Stefan. Being in Stefan's room bring back such good and funny memories. I can just remember it like it was yesterday when Stefan and I celebrated my first feed with the delicious champagne. I do miss him like crazy but I think Stefan and I would be better as friends. A friend might wake up tomorrow early to look for a lost friend. Who knows. Elena Gilbert has a busy schedule for tomorrow. I think I'm going to sleep here tonight to get away from the awkwardness with Damon tonight. Tomorrow him and I will talk it over and pretend nothing ever happened. Good Night. Xx

Forever & Always,

Elena


	3. Chapter 3

It feels great when you wake up and for a spit second you have no recollection of what has happened in your life. After that split second, you go back to reality and remember your living a crazy vampire life with many complications. Stuck with reality, I decide to get out of bed and realize its only 6 AM so I have enough time to get dressed and eat breakfast before heading out to the road to look for Stefan before Damon realizes I'm gone.

I finally finish breakfast and head to my car. I'm driving to a way to get to Portland according to my GPS, and just can't help thinking of what to say to Stefan if I do find him. What if I never find him-wait isn't that the SUV Damon was talking about, parked near the cliff. I park my car and get out to find its the same car Stefan and Damon own. I see the exact phone Stefan has on the car seat and decide to call him to see if its his and it is. I see my name on his phone and hang up. If this is his car, where is he? Where would he have gone without his phone and his bag with his clothes on the back of the car?

I turn around to see footsteps of mud leading to the end of the cliff. Oh my God, could Stefan be underwater. Before I could think, I jump in the water and swim further down to find a huge vault that could have Stefan locked up in. I swim towards it and try to carry it with me but its too heavy for me to carry. Not even my super vampire strength is strong enough, I needed help. I swim out of the water and walk back to my car to get my phone. Who should I call, I can't call Damon or else he'll get even angrier with me. Maybe Caroline and Tyler can help. I take my phone from the car seat and dial Caroline. She answers.

-"Elena, it's 7 in the morning, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

-"I think I found Stefan and I need your help."

-"Oh my God, where are you?"

-"I'm at some road called Willow's Creek. Please come as fast as you can and it would be great if you can bring Tyler too."

-"I'll be there in 30 minutes tops. See you in a bit."

-"Hey Caroline.."

-"Yes?"

-"Can you not mention anything about this to anyone besides Tyler please."

-"Of course."

-"Thanks. See you soon."

I hang up my phone and wait for Caroline and Tyler to arrive. In less than 20 minutes, Caroline finally arrives and rushes out of the car with Tyler. "Where's Stefan?", Caroline exclaims.

"I think he's underwater in a vault that's too heavy for me to carry alone so I need your help to get it on the surface.", I say.

"What are we waiting for then, Lets go!",Tyler says.

All 3 of us jump on the water and swim deeper and deeper until we find the vault. I could see Caroline and Tyler surprised faces so clearly when they saw the vault, both wishing Stefan might be there. On the count of three, we all used all of our strength and brought the vault to surface. I rip the locks and open the door to see Stefan unconscious inside surrounded by water. All I could to was cry, I could hear the gasps Tyler and Caroline gave out.

"We have to get him some blood immediately. We have to take him to the boarding house, Elena.", Tyler said with such concern.

I knew Damon would get frustrated but Stefan needed blood. "You're right, we need to take him now." I find Stefan's car keys on his pocket and decide to drive Stefan's car back home with Caroline while Tyler took my car with Stefan. I get in the car letting Tyler go before me. I knew Caroline wanted to say a lot so she just let it all out.

-"I can't believe you found Stefan. For a second I thought I was never going to see him again."

-"So did I, I'm so happy we found him. I'm just scared how Damon is going to react."

-"What do you mean, wouldn't Damon be so happy to see his brother?"

-"Yesterday when Damon and I were making out, I asked him why he didn't tell me Stefan left and he told me how he was jealous and how he was worried that Stefan could've ruined his relationship with me and I could sense how pissed Damon got when I mentioned Stefan. Also today I was gonna forgive him but now I think there's no chance of that happening. He's probably gonna avoid me after finding out how I woke up early and decided to go find Stefan alone."

-"Just look at the bright side, Stefan is back and if Damon avoids you, you will have someone who will be there for you and have a shoulder for you to cry on as a friend."

-"You're right and Damon will eventually have the guts to talk to me."

-"Everything is going to be alright, Elena. In the meantime, we just need to get Stefan some blood and home."

Caroline was right. Damon will understand eventually. After a few minutes of driving, we finally reach the boarding house and get Stefan inside the house in his bed. Caroline and Tyler run down downstairs to get some blood while I stay in the room with him, hoping he will turn conscious with the blood. Thankfully, Damon is a deep sleeper. Caroline and Tyler finally get the blood and pass it to me and I squirt it into his mouth. With just a few drops of blood, Stefan begins to open his eyes, gasps for air, and gets ahold of the bag while I tell him its going to be okay. Caroline and Tyler decide to go downstairs and let him be alone with me. I stroke his face continuing to tell him it's going to be ok while tears fall gently on my cheek. Stefan finishes up the blood bag and grabs ahold of my hand and whispers, "Elena, is that you?"

Wiping my tears, I reply,"Yes Stefan it's me. Don't worry it's going to be okay, you're home in your bed. It's all ok, you're no longer trapped anymore. I'm here don't worry."

"Elena...I'm so glad you're here.", he says.

-"I am too, Caroline and Tyler are here too, they helped me get you out of the vault."

-"Where's Damon?"

-"He's sleeping, I've been so worry about you, I had to idea where you were going. Luckily I found your car and called Caroline and Tyler for help."

-"Thank you."

-"You're welcome, what happened with you?"

-"I'll tell you later. I rather tell you at another time. I'm just going to get up and thank Caroline and Tyler for what they did and then say hi to Damon."

-"Ok, let's go downstairs and make you some breakfast too."

-"Alright then.", Stefan said with a smile.

Stefan got out of the bed and before he walked out the door and ran to him and hugged him so tight. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't help crying so I just hid my face in his shoulder.

-"Don't cry, Elena."

He wiped the tears out of my cheeks as he lifted his head while I just gave him a smile.

-"Then don't let go."

He hold me tighter and leaned his head on my shoulder. We stayed like this for 10 minutes until I finally decided to let him go before he starved himself.

-"Lets get you some food on your empty stomach and let's not keep Caroline and Tyler waiting. Caroline is so excited to see you. She's missed you like crazy."

He gave out a soft laugh and grabbed ahold of my hand and we headed downstairs. Once we reached downstairs, he let go of my hand and Caroline screamed and ran over to Stefan and hugged him. Tyler flashed a smile and once Caroline let go of him after 3 minutes passed by, Tyler gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you again, man.", Tyler said with a smile.

"It's great to see you too Tyler.", Stefan replied with such cheerfulness.

I was so happy to see everyone happy but everything went silent once Damon walked downstairs .

"What the hell is going on?", Damon said with a surprised look on his face once he saw Stefan.

Shit! Now I have to explain everything and save my relationship from falling apart more. I seriously hope Damon will understand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello brother",Stefan exclaimed.

Once Stefan explained how I found him and called Caroline and Tyler for help, I knew Damon was furious with me. He kept sending me angry glances at me every time Stefan mentioned my name. After Stefan ended his story, Damon kept a straight face and smiled at Stefan.

"We'll I'm glad you're okay, explain to me later how you ended up in that vault later. Caroline, Tyler, and Matt are coming tomorrow to watch some football. Maybe after the game, you can tell us.", Damon said.

"That would be great, now lets eat some breakfast!", Stefan replied and went to the kitchen with Damon, Caroline, and Tyler to make some waffles. The time had gone fast, it was already 11:30 AM. I must've spent a whole lot of time with Stefan.

I already ate so I excused myself and went to Damon's bed to sleep. After waking up early and saving Stefan, I was very tired. I texted Bonnie telling her how I found Stefan and to come over tomorrow after 7 PM to hear all the details. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

"Elena, wake up. You've been sleeping for 8 hours now. It's 8:30 and we still need to talk", Damon exclaimed.

I get up and sit on the bed. It was now time for me to explain myself. I'm ready.

-"We do and I'm gonna start. Yesterday I thought about either forgiving you or starting an argument with you about trust that could possibly ruin our relationship but I realized how our problems make our relationship stronger so I decided to just forgive you and pretend like nothing happened."

-"I'm happy you decided to forgive me but I'm still frustrated how you didn't call me when you needed help with Stefan and left to go find Stefan early today when we already planned to go at noon together. You know how I feel with Stefan around you."

-"There it goes again, you can't trust me. Why can't you just trust me?"

-"Maybe because I'm scared of losing you."

-"Well you have to trust me or else our relationship isn't gonna to work."

-"I'm already thinking its not going to work."

-"Excuse me, do you know how hard I'm trying to save our relationship right now because of how much I love you. Don't forget I chose you over Stefan."

-"It doesn't feel like it."

-"Well how does it feel when I tell you that when I tell someone that I love them, I really mean it with my whole heart. It's hard for me to tell someone that I love them because saying "I love you" means so much to me. It's not just something I say."

-"I love you too."

-"Then why are you acting like such an ass. I'm sorry I woke up early to look for Stefan when I got mad he left without saying goodbye, I'm sorry I care about Stefan even when you don't approve, even though I told you I'm in love with you, only you and I'm sorry that I have to say I'm sorry for doing things I shouldn't even be sorry for."

-"Then you can go to hell."

Once Damon let those words out of his mouth, I ran away from his room and slammed his door and ran downstairs to sit next to the fire. I sat down and started screaming, crying, and letting all my anger out. This is probably all my fault, I should've kept my mouth shut. Why do I have to be so stupid! I just ruined a relationship with someone I truly loved and sacrificed a lot for. Right when I was about to throw the glass next to me, filled with Damon's bourbon, someone's hand got ahold of the glass to keep me from throwing it. I knew for sure it was Stefan. He put the glass down and sat right next to me, opening his arms, allowing me to hold him.

-"What's wrong?"

-"Everything."

-"Do you want to talk about it?"

-"No, talking about it will just make me feel worse. And I don't want to burden you with hearing about my relationship issues about your brother and me."

-"Try me."

I explain everything to him. From how I proclaimed my love for Damon and how he gets so angry when I talk about him and do something pertaining with him. I was surprised how comfortable Stefan was taking everything in, even with the part of me being in love with his brother. Maybe Stefan has finally moved on.

-"Well Elena, I think you should go back to Damon and tell him I have no desire to take you away from him. I have finally decided to move on with my life. It did hurt when I overheard you telling Damon you loved him and I did tell Damon how I wasn't happy with your choice but I also told him how I was happy for you guys. I guess that's why I didn't say goodbye. If there's anyone to blame here, it's me and I'm sorry."

-"Don't be, you were angry. I just wished you could've said goodbye."

-"I'm here now."

-"You are and I want to say I'm really happy to see you again."

-"Me too."

-"And Stefan, I want to apologize for hurting you. I know you must've thought that once the sire bond was broken, I would turn back to the girl who chose you before the car crash but after that crash I became a new person. Being a vampire I've changed and I can no longer be that girl I once was, I wish I could be that girl again but I can't. Now I've turned into a girl who fell in love with your brother and I know it's probably the worst decision I've ever made and right now I don't know where our relationship is even standing."

-"Elena-"

-"I'm not done. What I'm about to say Stefan, will make Damon more furious than he is but I have to say it. I love you Stefan. You've always been there for me even when I turned my humanity off, knowing I was still in there. You had hope and that's all I ever wanted you to have. I cared enough about you to get in my car early this morning to look for you even though there was a huge chance I would never find you. Even though I'm in love with Damon, I still love you as a friend and brother. I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten you."

-"Elena, all I want is for you to be happy with whomever your with including Damon. I love you too, more than you'll ever know and that's why I'm ok with letting you go. Now go upstairs and save your relationship with Damon, I'll be here if you need someone to talk to."

-"I will tomorrow, right now I just want you to hold me."

I drift to sleep safe on Stefan's arms.

*******************************  
I wake up to see Stefan no longer next to me. I look at the clock to find out its only 1 in the morning. I get up and check everywhere downstairs but there's no sight of Stefan. I go upstairs to check his room and I find him on his bed with his hands covering his face. I get in the covers beside him knowing something was up.

-"Stefan, what's the matter?"

-"I need to tell you something."

-"Go ahead."

-"Before I head to Portland, I stopped my car to toss Silas into the quarry when I realized there was no stone Silas. Silas appeared to me as you and explained that the spell that turned him to stone was broken once the living witch who bound it died, which was Bonnie. He then explained that he created the immortality spell 2,000 years ago and the witches, needing to find a balance, created a version of him that could die. A shadow self. A doppelgänger. I thought I was looking at his real face, and that explained the Petrova doppelgänger. He told me I was wrong and turned into me. I was his shadow self and doppelgänger. Then he staked me and placed me in the vault and pushed me into the quarry filled with water which left me unconscious. Now Silas is out there looking like me or someone else.

-"Oh my God, I can't believe Silas is still out there. I thought we would finally have a slightly normal life, but now I guess not. I can't imagine what you went through with realizing Silas was your doppelgänger, Bonnie was dead, and being staked and trapped in a vault unconscious because of the water."

-"It sounds so surreal when you say it that way. I'm just worried Silas might harm someone or worse, kill. It's so easy for him to get inside your head. Caroline was right, if he could get Klaus to believe he was dying, imagine what he could do to the rest of us."

-"You're right. We'll warn everyone tomorrow. I hope everything is going to be ok."

-"I guess now the two of us have doppelgängers."

-"About that, after you probably left, Katherine and I got on a fight and when she was about to kill me I shoved the cure in her mouth. So I guess she's human now."

-"Wow. A lot is happening in Mystic Falls."

-"There's more, Jeremy is back as a human again with the help of Bonnie. He's been spending the night with Matt, so you'll see him soon."

-"I'm glad you're brother is back."

-"Me too."

I could still sense that Stefan was still angry so I grab his hand for comfort. He notices and flashes a smile. Before I could think, I lean over to Stefan and once I get 2cm close to his lips, I stare into his sorrowful eyes filled with pain. There's only one thing I can do to take his pain away, even for a minute. I lean closer until our lips touch. He make his way to my waist while I wrap my arms in his neck. He kisses me with such care and passion, I lose myself with his kiss. He lets go and he stares straight into my eyes.

-"I can't see the sorrow in your eyes anymore, Stefan."

-"I don't feel pain when I'm with you."

He kisses me in the forehead and I lay my head on his chest and drift to sleep.

*******************************  
I wake up to find Stefan next to me who is already awake. I get up and sit beside him with my head on his shoulder.

-"Hey, sleepy head."

-"Good morning!"

-"Elena, I want to thank you for making me feel better with your kiss but I still stand by to what I said last night, I want you to make up with Damon. Think of this as our last kiss."

-"You're right. It was great last kiss and we both deserved it."

-"It was, now before it gets too late, go to Damon and make up. Tell him I have no desire to take you away from him."

-"So I guess this is goodbye after all. Goodbye to what we once were. I'm gonna miss us but you're right, we have to move on."

-"We will once you get up and go make up with Damon before its too late.", Stefan say with a smile on his face.

I get out of bed, put my shoes, and walk towards the door. I open the door but before I could leave I had to say something.

-"I love you, Stefan."

-"I love you too."

I close the door marking the beginning of my new life. Last night was amazing but Stefan was right, we need to move on. To begin my new life, I need Damon as my boyfriend and the man I'm only in love with. I head to Damon's room. I knock on Damon's door and enter.

-"Hey Damon."

I close the door behind me.

***Please Review, I'd like for you to tell me what you'll like to see in later chapters***


	5. Chapter 5

-"Hey Damon."

-"I want to apologize-"

-"Don't worry about it, I'm as responsible to the fight as you are."

-"So we're ok?"

-"Yes and No."

-"What do you mean."

-"I want you to show me that you really are in love with me."

-"Didn't I declare to you that you're the man I'm only in love with."

-"You did, but I want you to do something that'll 100% convince me that you really are in love with me, not just by saying you love me, I want more than that."

-"Ok, I'll think of something."

-"Fantastic, you can start showing me that you really love me by going downstairs and making me waffles and bringing them up to me. After that, you're gonna sit here beside me and we're gonna can talk like a normal couple. How does that sound?"

-"Perfect."

I leave Damon's room and walk to kitchen to make him some waffles. While the waffles are cooking, I wonder, how can I show Damon I really love him? I should first tell Damon that Stefan has no interest in me anymore because he wants to move on and he wants me and Damon to be happy together. I can also give him a kiss and who knows, maybe my big moment will just happen. The waffles are ready, I put strawberries and blueberries and sprinkle powder sugar just the way he likes it. I walk back to his room, bringing him his made by scratch waffles.

-"Here's your waffles!"

-"There great, now come sit beside me."

-"Ok."

He wraps one arm around me while his other arm is occupied because of the waffles. Right now I just want to enjoy this moment as much as I can.

-"Damon, I know you can get jealous when I'm around Stefan and I get it because I'll admit I get jealous when girls flirt with you."

-"We'll I'm just a gorgeous man girls can't resist."

-"You got that right, but I wanted to tell you something before Stefan does, he has no interest in taking me away from you, he just wants us to be happy. He wants to move on so now you don't have to ever worry about him taking me away. If he did though, I wouldn't let him because I love you a trillion times more than him."

-"Wow, you sure know how to make me feel loved."

-"And I'm going to keep doing it every day."

He leans closer and kisses me. I've missed his touch so bad, I don't ever want this moment to end. If he wants me to show him how much I love him, he is going to get. Damon is worth the risk.  
He lets go and kisses my cheek. I can't help but cry. In my whole life I've been loved by someone, but being with Damon, I've never felt so loved in my whole life. I know I was deserving of it but right now, right here, it's more than I could've asked for.

-"Are you ok, Elena?"

-"I'm more than ok. I'm crying tears of joy. In my whole I've been loved by someone but being with you, I've never felt more alive and loved. I know I was deserving of it but with you, I've never felt so loved. You were definitely worth the wait and risk."

-"Elena, I don't know what to say."

-"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel, how I've always felt about you."

He gives me a smile and drifts to sleep. I get my diary under the bed and begin to write.

Dear Diary,

Today has been such a perfect day. Damon and I sorta made up an Stefan and I finally decided to move on. I learned today that Damon wanted me to express my love for him besides me declaring I love him but I know my moment will come.  
Silas is back as Stefan's doppelgänger, I'm so worried what he might do to us. I thought once Silas was gone, I was finally gonna have a nearly normal life but it seems to me that's never going to happen but at least I have Damon and all my friends.

Forever & Always,

Elena

***Please Review***


End file.
